


Like A Moth To Fire

by wingedheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence at the end I think, I love them okay, I'm basically retelling the plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Open Ending, Riku is in denial about his feelings, Takes place during Dream Drop Distance, They deserve a happy end, other characters are being mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedheart/pseuds/wingedheart
Summary: Riku knows that Ansem is bad, that he belongs to the dark side and he should remain at a distance. Yet he still seeks him out or tolerates his presence, even though he shouldn't. He should run and defeat him.He doesn't.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku
Kudos: 10





	Like A Moth To Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was born after I finished Dream Drop Distance and saw the scene where Ansem pushes Riku onto the ground. Yes that scene was the cause for me liking those two. It's a pretty interesting pairing, even though it's frowned upon a lot. That won't stop me from writing stuff, though.  
> I hope you enjoy this one!

Riku still felt the warm hand on his shoulder even though it was long gone. He still heard the whispered affection, felt his body react to it, giving in to darkness.

It seemed as if every single time Ansem touched his skin, it would be burned on it forever. Riku could still recall all the places where he had been touched, some of them he liked to forget.

As time went on he kept spiraling down into the darkness, he didn't like it. But there was nothing he could do, and this felt oh so familiar.

He knew the darkness pretty well by now. And if he would leave, who would praise him? Who would embrace him and run their hands through his hair? Who would be there when no one else would?

There was only one person who would take care of him and that was Ansem.

"That's right." Riku didn't need to turn around to know it was him, he knew that deep voice by now. It sent chills down his spine and made his body ache. He never wanted this, but here he was, being drawn to this man like a moth to fire.

There had been a time where he sought solace in Ansem’s presence, where he gave in to his every word and did what he said. But now he was older and had learned from his mistakes. Or so he thought.

Riku was torn, he didn’t know what he wanted, what he felt. Everything was clouded, he couldn’t think straight. All he craved right now was someone to embrace him, telling him everything would be alright.

It had been a shock to see him in La Cité des Cloches, that smile gracing his lips once again. It still sent shivers down his spine, Riku was certain that feeling would never pass. He would always be haunted by his presence, no matter where he went.

“Don’t be so harsh, my dear. Is my presence really that bothersome to you?” Ansem’s hands were back on his shoulders, gloved fingers digging into his flesh.

Riku didn’t know what to say and opted for staying silent, it would be better that way. But Ansem wasn’t too fond of that, Riku knew that. The man had a weird liking for hearing his voice. Whether it was him screaming in pain or just talking normally, Ansem loved hearing it.

In a twisted kind of way, some part of Riku - a part that he tried to deny - actually enjoyed this. He was being loved and someone cared for him. When was the last time something similar to that happened?

He couldn’t remember.

But the sane part of him knew that this was wrong. Not only was this his enemy but it was also clear Ansem was only using him. The words he said to him and the words that would follow, all of that is just an act. Ansem doesn’t feel anything, does he even have a heart beating in his chest? Keeping that empty body alive?

“Are you ignoring me?” Riku felt Ansem’s gloved hand under his chin, tilting his head up. When he tried to escape the grip, he only tightened it. ”What if I am?”

“That would be really unfortunate. You know your place belongs at my side.” Riku laughed, this was absurd. He had told Ansem that his time walking alongside the darkness was over. He walked the road to dawn now.

“I’m not your pet.” “Maybe not, but you still belong to me.” Riku sighed and tried to get out of Ansem’s grasp one more time. “I have places to be, let me go.”

When Riku least expected it Ansem let him go, almost dropping him onto the ground. “Go then, play at being a hero of light.” Riku stumbled a bit but regained his composure quickly. Before Ansem disappeared into a corridor of darkness, Riku pointed his keyblade at him. “I will put an end to you.” The only response he got was a smirk.

Since then, Riku hadn’t seen Ansem around at all. Once he entered The World That Never Was though, Ansem appeared relatively quickly. At first, Riku could only sense his lingering presence, watching him from afar. But the closer he got to his destination, he could practically feel Ansem behind him.

That he had to fight him wasn’t surprising to Riku, he knew it would come to this. What he didn’t anticipate was ending up in a white room with thirteen seats surrounding him in a circle.

In one of the seats was Sora, body slumped forward a little bit. He was fast asleep, not hearing Riku calling out to him. He couldn't even reach him as Young Xehanort pushed him back up to the round platform. Riku had a feeling that his fight was far from over. Just as Mickey arrived to help him out, Young Xehanort took the two of them to another place. “Wait for me Sora, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Once he had defeated him, he reappeared inside the white room just in time as Mickey’s Stopza spell wore off. They were greeted by the presence of an old man Mickey referred to as Master Xehanort. Riku felt like this was going to get more confusing by the second. Thirteen darknesses and seven lights, the χ-blade and everything else they mentioned made Riku’s head hurt. He opted for staying silent and watching the events before him unfold, there was no point in trying to understand it now. They needed to save Sora.

Just as the two of them wanted to snatch him from his already ascending seat, Xemnas and Ansem teleported away from their seats. Riku nonetheless tried to reach Sora but was thrown to the ground by Ansem who was half sitting on him while pushing his head down. Riku only groaned as a response, already feeling Ansem smiling.

He could only watch as Sora’s seat came to a halt, perfectly on height with Master Xehanort. Even though he had no chance of escaping Ansem’s grasp he shifted around, trying to find a way out.

Ansem used his other hand to slowly caress Riku’s face, making him instantly lean into the touch. “Stop.” Riku heard him chuckle. “Why? I’d say you’re enjoying this.” “I don’t want anyone to see.” The moment he said that he regretted it. There was no way Ansem would ignore his words and move on like nothing happened.

“Is that so?” Ansem leaned closer to his face, smirking. Riku sighed. “Leave me alone.”

He looked up to see a small ball of light making its way towards Sora. Before it could touch him however, something or rather _someone_ appeared, creating a small explosion.

In Sora’s place stood Axel, holding the former in one arm and a weapon in his left hand. As he explained why he was here, Riku tried to think of a way to escape Ansem. They were distracted now, maybe he could shift around and land a blow with his keyblade.

Riku resummoned his keyblade and tried to hit him, though Ansem probably expected this to happen and he teleported away. They listened to Master Xehanort talking about his plan, but Riku still didn’t get what he was trying to achieve. He had a faint idea, but it was beyond him why he would go to such lengths just to open Kingdom Hearts. Was it curiosity or madness? No one could answer him that question, at least for now.

After they had returned to Master Yen Sid and Riku had saved Sora’s heart he excused himself and went somewhere quiet. He hated to admit it, but the journey had been exhausting, both physically and mentally. Seeing all those people again who should’ve been dead has left too many questions open for him. Ansem was Xehanort’s Heartless and Xemnas his Nobody, why can they both exist while Xehanort is also alive? Young Xehanort mentioned something about time travel, it could be possible all of them did it. Riku sighed, they had enough time left to worry about that once everyone got some rest.

“You’re right, you should rest. But here you are, worrying about things you shouldn’t worry about.” Riku rolled his eyes, of course Ansem would appear when he wanted to have some alone time. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you return to your own time?” Ansem only shrugged and sat down next to Riku.

They were silent for a few beats until Riku decided to speak up again. “Sora killed you, I killed you and yet you keep coming back to haunt me. I don’t understand it.” It felt like Ansem had made it his mission to haunt Riku until the day he died. Though even death didn’t seem to stop him from seeking him out.

“Do I really haunt you? I would say the opposite.” “You did nothing but inflict pain upon me.”

Ansem laughed and it made Riku roll his eyes. “I showed you true power, if I hadn’t done that you wouldn’t sit here.”

Riku knew that Ansem was right in some way, it just hadn’t benefitted him in the long run. Staying too close to the darkness had clouded his thoughts a lot of times and it had resulted in him hurting the people he cared for. “Maybe, but the light is a better companion for me.”

Suddenly, Ansem pulled Riku on top of his lap. “Hey!” Riku wasn’t too fond of being pulled on top of other people, especially if it happened out of nowhere. Ansem, however, was relishing in Riku’s reaction and how he started to blush slightly.

“It would be best if we continue this elsewhere.” Without waiting for Riku to respond, Ansem opened up a corridor of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to write smut at the end, but I kinda ran out of ideas. Someday I will write it, I promise.


End file.
